Marina
Marina is a young heroine in Disney's 2011 television series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates''. She is a young mermaid who is a good friend of Jake and his crew and is voiced by Ariel Winter, the voice of Sofia from Sofia the First. Background Personality Marina is a compassionate young mermaid and unlike the mermaids shown in the first two films, she is helpful and unselfish. She joins Jake and the crew on occasions and when she does it makes all the difference. Marina seems to have romantic feelings for Jake. She has a pet starfish named Sandy who she cares for and loves deeply. Sometimes when she's excited she does a little giggle. She is also shown to have the ability to communicate with the creatures of the Never Sea ("Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!"). Relationship with Jake Marina was shown to have romantic feelings toward Jake. She seems to care for Jake's safety more than anyone else's. She also seems to create a small change in Jake's personality.Marina became very excited when Jake joined her in the water in the episode "Surfin Turf" and even had a slight blush possibly because of the crush. In one episode when Marina asked Jake to watch her pet starfish, she asked in a flirtatious tone. Marina's love was confirmed when voice actress Ariel Winter stated during an interview: "I think Marina may have a little crush on Jake. I've seen that a bit throughout the script. She's always there to help him in her sweetest voice...." Role in the series Marina is said to be the undersea pirate who helps Jake with the rules of the water and comes to help when Jake and his crew deal with major water adventures. She first appeared giving Jake surfing lessons in the episode Surf Turf and joined him to save their surf board from Captain Hook. She played a supporting role in the episode Jake's Starfish Search, where she asks Jake to watch her starfish while she goes to her undersea ballet class. In "Jake's Jungle Groove", she was briefly seen at the end dancing with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and two mermaids. She played a large role in the episode Save the Coral Cove! Captain Hook and Smee are planning to dig up the bottom of the sea destroying many sea creatures' homes. She goes to Jake for help but Hook ends up being chased away by an octopus and later his machine that somehow gains a mind of its own. The machine attempts to attack Jake's ship but Marina ties a cord attached to it onto a shipwreck but it doesn't hold. Izzy defeats the machine and the cove is safe. In the episode "Pirate Rock!", Marina overheard Jake's crew performing their song. She told them they should perform a show, much to the pirate's delight. She left to gather their friends to watch them perform at Pirate Rock. At the end, Marina was seen with the other friends, watching the pirates perform. In "It's a Winter Never Land!", Marina and some other friends got together with Jake and his crew to celebrate a Christmas themed holiday. At the end of the episode, Captain Hook successfully stole all the gifts and the tree, however, Marina convinces her friends that their friendship is the only thing they need to have a fun holiday. In "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!", Marina and the pirates get together to present a gift to the ship Bucky, a golden anchor. However, Hook and his crew steal the anchor having Bucky chasing after them. Even though Bucky left, he left the crew behind. Marina suggests the pirates use an old washed up dingy that fortunately still floats. With the help of their octopus friend, they manage to reunite with Bucky and retrieve the anchor. She is apparently the guardian of the sea, as indicated in "Undersea Bucky!". When the light of the mermaid dominated Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Marina makes a speaking cameo appearance along with her sister Stormy, Sandy the Starfish and the rest of the Never Land friends took part in Jake's birthday celebration in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Marina and Stormy make a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Who? " When Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers he forgets he is the captain of his crew Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory.Marina plays a minor role in the episode "Seahorse Saddle-Up!" as the host of the seahorse race. Marina and Stormy reappear in the episode "Sandy and the Clams" taken part in the concert held by Sandy and his singing clam trio at Mermaid Lagoon. Appearances *"Surfin' Turf" (first appearance) *Jake's Starfish Search *"The Elephant Surprise!" (mentioned only) *"Jake's Jungle Groove (speaking cameo) *"Save the Coral Cove!" *"Pirate Rock!" *"It's a Winter Never Land!" *"Peter Pan Returns" (credits cameo) *"Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!" *"Undersea Bucky!" *"The Mermaid's Song" *"Treasure of the Tides" *"Izzy's Trident Treasure" *"Jake Saves Bucky" (flashback cameo) *"Cubby's Pet Problem" (mentioned only) *"Jake's Birthday Bash!" *"Captain Who?" (cameo) *"Seahorse Saddle-Up!"(speaking cameo) *"Sandy and the Clams" *"Jake's Never Land Rescue" *"Jake's Royal Rescue" Trivia *Marina's debut episode Surfin Turf has become one the series most recognizable premieres. *Marina's heroine side in Save the Coral Cove! has a few similarities to Ariel of The Little Mermaid, rendering the name of her voice actress still more appropriate. *The flying surfboard ride at the end of Surfin Turf is reminiscent of the flying carpet ride in Aladdin. *Marina only has a cameo at the end of Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, despite being the first hour-long episode of the series. *Marina is the fifth main character to have a solo song ("Undersea Bucky! "). The first being Izzy ("Surfin Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), and the fourth being Peter Pan ("Peter Pan Returns"). *Marina's being so sweet and kind when compared to the other mermaids invites comparison with Syrena from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Gallery Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Creatures Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Mermaids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Article of the week Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Peter Pan characters